comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Recurring Jokes
There are multiple recurring jokes and bits on Comedy Bang! Bang!, probably best described as self-referential humor or in-jokes. This page is an incomplete list. Catchphrases *'What's Up Hot Dog?' -- "What's up, hot dog?" was the catchphrase Scott used to open the show in 2010. In Episode 103, Scott announced his intentions to retire the catchphrase and pay homage to it by renaming Plugs the What's Up Hot Dog Memorial Plugs Section. *'Catchphrase Suggestions '-- Each episode opens with a catchphrase suggested by a listener this started ostensibly as a way to replace 'What's up, hot dog?" *'My Wife '-- The Borat ''catchphrase "my wife" has been used on the show whenever someone mentions their spouse. "My wife" was not used on the show (presumed retired) between 237: Filipino Blockbuster and Best of 2013 Pt. 1. Recently, Scott has taken to referring to his wife as "my ex-girlfriend, whom I married," perhaps to avoid this joke. *'Thank You, Reggie Watts''' -- On earlier episodes of the show, Scott would thank Reggie for his performance of the theme song, explaining that he traveled to the studio solely to perform the song and would leave immediately afterward. *'Maybe It's Just Me, But For Me... '-- Scott often points out that his opinions may not be your opinions or the opinions of anyone else. *'I'll Allow It, But Watch Yourself, Counselor' -- Scott and PFT will often say this to each other, usually during games of Would You Rather?. During the 2013 Comedy Bang! Bang! Tour Scott and Paul said "I'll allow it, but watch yourself, counselor" and "'Tis a consummation, devoutly to be wished" on every episode. This line may also be a roundabout reference to a John Mulaney bit. *'Tis A Consummation Devoutly To Be Wished -- A line from Hamlet's "To be, or not to be" soliloquy (act 3, scene 1) in which the prince of Denmark wishes his own death. Paul F. Tompkins' characters often use this line when they kind of want something. *'Sclusie -- When a celebrity guest drops unique information, or premiers a new story on the podcast, Scott will often refer to it as a 'sclusie, a Hollywood shortening of the word 'exclusive.' References *'Mos Eisley Cantina Band Song '-- Scott and Paul F. Tompkins have sang an a capella version of the Cantina Band song from Star Wars ''usually in a remix/mash up with another song eg. "''Touch Me", "Skid Row" etc. *'It's Been... '-- It's Been... comes from The Barenaked Ladies song "One Week". *'The Last Episode of M.A.S.H. '-- Scott frequently mentions the popularity of the last episode of Mobile Army Surgical Hospital usually comparing the figures to those of other T.V. shows. This has been mentioned on the Comedy Bang! Bang! TV Show when Scott says his favourite show is the final episode of M.A.S.H. *'Downtown Abbey' -- Scott often insists the name of Downton Abbey ''is actually Downtown Abbey. Usually his guests insists upon the more traditional pronunciation in particularly Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber. *'Murderer Heaven''' -- In Episode 236: Murderer Heaven it was established by the former Mr Richard Harrow that there are various heavens, this has been mentioned in several episodes. *'Texter' -- Scott often references Texter which he contends is the real name of the character Dexter. *'Marc Marone!' -- Marc Marone! is often used as an exclamation of exasperation by Scott. *'Wipeout!' -- Scott often sings the song "Wipeout!" and there are multiple references to the guy who laughs during the song. *'R.I.Possible' -- R.I.Possible is a recurring bit on the show when Scott is unsure if someone who has been brought up on the show is still alive or not. *'Five, Four, Three, Nose, One' -- (Liftoff Imminent) Five, Four, Three, Nose, One has been used on the show in place of conventional countdowns. Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber originated the phrase during a game of Would You Rather in Episode 76.5. *'CBB Weather Report' -- Comedy Bang! Bang! Weather Report is a segment of the show in which Scott breifly discusses the weather in L.A. on the day of the recording. *'No, but Improv' -- Scott and his guests often do scenes using the No, But Improv this is contrary to the usual Yes, and... rule of improv. Marissa Wompler is notably successful in Episode 116: When I Go to Queens... *'Aaand Ten More Minutes' -- Aaand ten more minutes is used in place of "...and scene" mostly to continue a scene or a bit when it seems to be coming to its natural close. Scott has cited Ben Schwartz with coming up with this. *'Ghostburgers' -- Scott has mentioned that poops are the ghosts of old burgers. *'Hollywood Nights' -- The show is variously recorded on Hollywood days, nights, or afternoons. *'Side-by-Side' -- A side-by-side is a type of hermaphrodite wherein a person has both sets of genitalia alongside each other. Chip Gardner is a notable side-by-side who is known to perform surgeries on homeless people to make them fellow side-by-sides. *'Andy Daly Suicides' -- Andy Daly's characters have a tendency to commit suicide, or at the very least have suicidal thoughts. This is most evident in 148: Wipeout! Frequently Asked Questions *'May I ask a question?' -- Often guests want to ask other guests a question, so they casually ask if they can ask a question, to which Scott responds that no one has to ask if they can ask questions. *'How Much Do You Make? '-- Scott often asks people how much money they make and he can get rather pressing when they try to be vague. While most regularly heard on Comedy Death-ray Radio episodes, it has also been used on Comedy Bang! Bang! the TV Show. *'How You Weigh? '-- Scott has asked his guests how they weigh several times, he sometimes adapts this to "how you fuck?" etc... Category:Recurring Segments Category:Browse